NOCHES DE TORMENTA
by Yereri Ashra
Summary: Hinata le teme a las tormentas. sin embargo siempre hay alguien a su lado que trata de evitar su miedo.


**Hola!!! Aquí les traigo otro one shot Hyugacest. Se me ocurrió un dia que estaba lloviendo (Eso es mas que obvio u.u°)**

**Bueno, Naruto no me pertenece, solo hago esto por diversión.-.-**

**Noches de tormenta**

Fuertes tormentas azotan a Konoha durante determinados meses todos los años. Este año era mas o menos igual que los demás. Las personas se resguardaban en sus casas y muchas actividades se suspendían debido a estos fuertes y constantes problemas climatológicos.

"Es la temporada", solía decir el Hokage. "Si no lloviera no habría suficiente agua para cultivar y para abastecernos. La lluvia es de las mejores cosas que pueden pasarle a una aldea".

Todos confiaban en esta opinión y así se quedaría para siempre grabada en la mente de los jounin de la aldea, aun luego de la muerte del Hokage.

Pero, en la casa Hyuga, había alguien que no concordaba con esta opinión. A ella no le gustaban las tormentas. Estaba consiente de que eran de beneficio, pero le daban miedo. Así de simple. Más aun en las noches, con la oscuridad y los truenos era más que suficiente para aterrarla. Y esta pequeña Hinata Hyuga, de tan solo 4 años de edad, lo único que quería era que la lluvia dejara de caer para poder seguir tranquilamente con su vida. Enrollada en las sabanas de su cama, cerraba los ojos y se tapaba los oídos con la esperanza de alejar el miedo. Esa noche se asustó especialmente por un trueno que se oyó demasiado cerca. Se envolvió en una colcha y salió de su cuarto, sin saber exactamente a donde ir.

Mientras tanto, Neji, de cinco años, admiraba la lluvia desde la ventana. Le parecía maravilloso como algo tan simple, creado por la naturaleza, fuera tan poderoso e imponente. Le hubiera gustado estar afuera, divirtiéndose entre el agua, pero nunca le dejaban jugar. Eso, le decían, era para quienes no querían superarse. Solo los mediocres desperdiciaban el tiempo jugando. Neji solo tenía cinco años y no entendía la severidad de estas palabras.

Finalmente se decidió a dormir, cuando una figura extraña apareció en su puerta. Era pequeña, pero tenía una forma irregular, como un paquete mal envuelto. Él rápidamente saltó de su cama y se puso en posición para atacar.

-¡No! O-onisan…lo-lo siento…es que yo-yo tenía miedo y… - Hinata se quitó la colcha con la que se cubría y se acercó a Neji. De pronto un relámpago iluminó la estancia y un trueno sonó muy cerca. Ella saltó del susto y se abrazó a Neji apretando los ojos.

Neji miró a su prima y se preguntó porque era tan miedosa. Su mente de niño le dijo que era normal, después de todo el era mayor que ella y tenia que poner el ejemplo.

-Vaya a dormir, Hinata sama. No le pasará nada.

-Pe-pero…Neji…tengo miedo-Neji la aparto de el de manera un poco brusca. Ella cayó y sentada en el suelo, se puso a llorar. Neji se sintió mal pero no sabia que hacer por ella. ¿Abrazarla, consolarla quizás? ¿Qué podía hacer el para quitarle el miedo?

-Hinata…¿sabes que yo soy algo así como tu…guardián?- comenzó, hincándose junto a ella, sin una idea exacta de que decir.

-¿Mmmm?- ella levantó la cabeza hacia el pues sus palabras le llamaron la atención. Ella no entendió muy bien a que se refería pero empezó a sentirse mas tranquila.

-Si, tu guardián, quiere decir que debo cuidarte…- Agregó mirándola de manera protectora y segura.

-¿E-enserio?- ella, entre sorprendida y feliz, sonrió de manera soñadora y sus bellos ojos brillaron de una forma deslumbrante.

-Si. Mira, quédate conmigo esta noche, veras que luego ya no tendrás miedo- afirmó el pequeño Neji, con mucha seguridad.

-Sí…onisan…

Neji se acomodó en su cama y Hinata se acostó a un lado de el abrazándolo.

-Gra-cias…onisan.- Neji se quedó callado, como pensando, y al cabo de un rato, contestó.

-De nada, Hinata sa…- pero ella ya estaba dormida.

A los siete y ocho años, las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado. Hinata aun le tenía miedo a las tormentas y Neji seguía recibiéndola cuando llegaba llorando a su cuarto a la media noche.

-Hinata sama…tiene que irse a su cuarto, no le pasará nada. Además las tormentas son muy bonitas…mira…¿no te gustaría estar allí?- Cuestionaba el aun pequeño Neji sin pensar que sus gustos y los de su prima eran bastante distintos. Ella se asomó a la ventana y un cegador rayo iluminó todo por instantes, luego un trueno horriblemente espantoso retumbó y Hinata se escondió entre las sabanas.

-No…Neji…tengo miedo…

A él no le quedaba mas que abrazarla y esperar a que se quedara dormida. Hinata dejaba de llorar y al cabo de un rato ya dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Neji.

Diez y once años y todo seguía igual.

Hinata llegaba a la habitación, Neji trataba de hacerla desistir, pero ella se ponía a llorar y finalmente quien se rendía era él.

-Hinata sama… váyase a dormir, si su padre la encuentra aquí nos regañará…

-Neji…o-onisan…yo odio las tormentas…- susurraba ella al borde de las lagrimas y Neji ya no sabía como hacer que entendiera sin hacerla llorar.

-Ah, esta bien, pero es la ultima vez que vienes cuando etas asustada, la próxima vete con Hanabi o con tu papá.

-¡sí!- contestaba ella mas tranquila y se notaba incluso que más feliz.

Pero a los trece y catorce años todo cambió. El la odiaba, casi la mata en los exámenes chunnin y no la quería ni ver. En las noches de lluvia como esa, Hinata lloraba de miedo y de tristeza enrollada en las mantas de su cama. Extrañaba demasiado poder ir con el cuando tenía miedo. Porque, no era solo el hecho de no tener miedo, sino también estar con el. Se limpiaba las lagrimas y trataba de dormir, pero justo en ese momento otro trueno la asustaba y ella lloraba con mas fuerza, sin que nadie acudiera a reconfortarle. Como cuando tenía cuatro años.

Neji, mientras tanto, pensaba en aquellas noches de tormenta en las que había estado con ella, por una razón tan inocentemente tierna como el hecho de que ella tenia miedo de las tormentas. Pero ya no sería igual, ya que el le había hecho daño…¿Cómo iba a protegerla si él mismo casi la mata? Frustrado, daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama sin saber que hacer para poder dormir tranquilo, el genio de la familia Hyuga no podía identificar el sentimiento que le hacía añorar así aquellas noches. Y el sonido del llanto de Hinata a dos habitaciones de distancia solo aumentaba su sentimiento de culpa.

Vinieron los quince y los diesiseis años y con ellos el perdón, la disculpa, la promesa de una nueva amistad después de todo. La sonrisa de Hinata compensaba todo el sufrimiento de años anteriores. Claro que las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas, o al menos eso pensaba Neji.

Una noche, una figura envuelta entró en su habitación. Afuera había una tormenta. El no dijo nada ni dio indicios de estar despierto. Sintió que la figura se acercaba y que se sentaba sobre la cama. Neji sonrió. Pero ella salió del cuarto y volvió al suyo. Neji suspiró, no le quedaba más que resignarse. Y sus vidas seguían igual, ya no tenían ningún problema, pero pese a todo se ignoraban y no parecían estar interesados en lo mas minimo de mejorar su situación. Después de todo se habían reconciliado, asi que ¿Por qué no dar el siguiente paso?

Una tarde empezó a llover y como siempre Hinata se asustó. Pero enfrentó su miedo, que después de todo era infantil y pensó que podría manejarlo como si nada. Neji, que observaba desde afuera con el byakugan activado, se asombró de la determinación de Hinata, que se quedó en su cuarto toda la noche sin llorar y sin quejarse.

A los diecisiete años Hinata entraba al cuarto de Neji. Había tormenta, pero ella ya no estaba asustada. Vestía su delicado pijama: un vestidito blanco, suelto. Neji solo usaba unos pantalones sueltos, su camisa estaba colgada en una silla. Ella se sonrojó un poco por que jamás lo había visto sin camisa. Se acostó a su lado si decir palabra y el volteó hacia ella.

-Mmmm¿ Miedo otra vez?- preguntó el con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sabía perfectamente que no era eso.

- sí…onisan…y un poco de frío…- dijo Hinata abrazándolo con fuerza, el le devolvió el abrazo, le levantó el mentón con una mano y la besó tiernamente. Hinata sonrió y Neji también.

-¿Tenía que pasar tanto tiempo para que me dijeras la verdad? ¿Qué solo decias que temías a las tormentas para venir aquí?

-Pues al principio era cierto, tenía miedo…pero luego todo cambió…mucho…

-Te amo, Hinata. Lamento haberte hecho daño antes.

-Yo también te amo, Neji...me gustaría que no dejara de caer la tormenta.

FIN

**Jeje lo se…cursi!! Pero me encantó la idea desde que mi cabecita la concibió.**

**Por cierto, no he seguido con mis otros fics porque no he tenido tiempo, pero espero actualizar pronto. Este oneshot ya lo tenia, solo quería arreglar unas cosas. Bueno, es todo, bye!!**

**ATTE…Yereri Ashra n.n**


End file.
